Back to the Past
by DaDel
Summary: 10 years later, Lydia Martin returns to Beacon Hills. For a long time she has been feeling that someone is following her, but who? Or what? How will Lydia feel when she meets her friends after all this time? And what about Stiles? Will she be able to understand her feelings for him? ..Rated T just to be sure..
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Place Where I Bel

_This chapter is short, the next ones will be longer. Let me know how you find my story :)_

**Chapter 1: Back to the Place Where I Belong**

It's been 10 years since the last time Lydia Martin saw her high-school friends. It wasn't really that she wanted to stay away from them, but the thought of living in Beacon Hills, where so many painful things happened, was more than enough to keep her away from that place. So after talking with her mother, she went to live with her dad until she was able to have her own place.

The truth is that after those two nights 10 years ago she stopped caring about anything in her life. Her best friend and boyfriend had died. Two of the three most important people in her life were gone.

At first, she was in denial; she couldn't believe they were dead. Then, came the anger. She was mad at herself, thinking that it was her fault Allison had died. If she'd been quicker she would have warned her best friend. But she didn't. And Ali wasn't there anymore. Or was she?

Sometimes she felt like she was being followed by someone, someone like a ghost. It was like wherever she went, she was never alone, even when no one else was visible. All the psychiatrists she went to said it was a side effect of losing a person close to you, but Lydia knew better. She had been a witness to so many weird stuff happening, that normal people weren't aware of.

She firmly believed that it was a ghost following her. And whose ghost would it be, if not her best friend's or boyfriend's? It wasn't that she didn't know about supernatural creatures, especially when being one herself.

However, Lydia hadn't experienced her Banshee powers since sophomore year. This was also one of the other reasons she didn't want to return in Beacon Hills now. Not being warned everytime someone was about to die was a huge relief to her.

But, now, she needed to go home. A place, which didn't feel like home anymore. Her mother was sick, very sick, and she needed her daughter. Lydia was terrified. Terrified for her mother's health, terrified to see her old friends again (well, what remained of them), but mostly terrified to encounter one of them especially.

Stiles Stilinski. Only thinking his name, gave her goosebumps. Like with the rest of her friends, she hadn't seen him in over 10 years, but somehow he never left her mind. It wasn't like she loved him or something, just that they had been really close once.

Lydia was having all these thoughts, while driving to Beacon Hills. It would have been easier for her to come by plane, but she loved driving.

The traffic light turned red and Lydia stopped the car. She felt someone watching her –not like that ghost thing- and she slowly turned around. Beside her car, another one had stopped.

Her stomach twisted when she saw who the driver was. Stiles Stilinski was staring at her with a confused look on his face. Then he started smiling, with that goofy smile of his.

Lydia Martin felt herself smiling after a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

Stiles rolled down the window of his car and waited until Lydia did the same.

"Well, who do we have here? Is Lydia Martin back in Beacon Hills?"

Lydia's insides turned once more at the sound of his voice. Stiles hadn't changed at all. He looked exactly as he did in high school; same brown hair that was falling to his eyes and he was even wearing those button-down shirts he used to wear back then. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but Lydia could imagine they were still that light tone of brown they used to be.

The girl realized her old friend waited for an answer from her part.

"Hey, Stilinski." was the best answer she could think of.

The light turned green and Stiles started the engine of his car.

"If you don't have somewhere to be, follow me Ms. Martin" he shouted to her.

Lydia had to go to her mother's place, but she figured the older woman wouldn't mind if her daughter was a little late. And besides, Lydia was curious to know about Stiles's current life.

The boy drove past some newly built houses and Beacon Hills' very old church. Lydia was never a religious person, neither were her parents. She must have been inside this old building once or twice, when her granny died after a long battle with cancer and at Allison's funeral. This place was not connected with so pleasant memories.

They finally stopped outside a two-storey brick house with a big garden, just outside the town. Stiles parked his car in the entryway and when he got off it he motioned to Lydia to do the same. When she killed the engine, Stiles came jogging and opened her door.

"Here you are" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she replied and got off her car. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my house".

Lydia took a look at her surroundings. The brick house had many big windows, which provided lots of light on the inside, she assumed. The garden was huge; there were flowers and trees everywhere. Everything seemed to be so well taken care of.

"This is your home?"

Lydia couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wished she lived in a place like this, too. When she was younger, she would dream about her future. She'd have a huge house similar to this one and she'd be married to the love of her life and everything in her life would be brilliant. But that's not how things actually ended up being and she was almost certain that they would never become, either.

Stiles's gaze hadn't left Lydia all this time, not even when she started staring back at him. They stayed like this for a few moments, until Stiles spoke.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go inside".

He put his hand on the pocket of his jeans and took out a chain with a few keys. Then, he turned towards the front door and opened it, Lydia following from behind. Before, she entered inside; she felt that familiar feeling that someone was following her. She didn't even bother turning around, knowing she wouldn't see anyone or anything, as always.

"You're coming or are you planning to stay outside? The weather is great at the moment, if you want to stay there, be my guest".

"Oh, how I missed your sarcasm, Stilinski!"

Lydia stepped inside and Stiles closed the door behind her.

As Lydia had assumed, the windows filled the house inside with so much light, it was a wonder why the curtains were pulled aside.

Stiles led her to a big living room with a beige sofa on one side and a big library on the other. He motioned her to sit and asked:

"What would you like to drink?"

"Um, just water, please."

"Just water? Are you sure? We have Cola, Sparkling water, Lemonade? You sure you want water?"

"Yes, just water, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back with 'just' water. Stay here and don't you dare leaving again for another 10 years. At least not before the two of us have a talk."

With that, Stiles left, leaving her alone in the room. While her old friend was away, Lydia couldn't help but wonder who that 'we' he said was referring to. Who was Stiles living here with? Was it his girlfriend, maybe his wife? Suddenly, a very strange feeling filled her.


	3. Chapter 3: A 'Friendly' Conversation

_(Author's note: So I just started writing and this is my first story, hence I would really appreciate it if you left a review to let me know how you found it. I wouldn't mind if you gave me some ideas, either. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter Three: A Conversation Between Friends**

Stiles returned with a tray, containing two glasses, a bottle of water, a pitcher of Lemonade and a plate with biscuits.

"What part of 'just water' didn't you understand?" asked Lydia, who couldn't help but laugh.

"First, these are excellent cookies, made by Melissa. And you know how great her cooking is. Um, actually no, how would you?" he paused for a moment and then continued. "And the Lemonade is so good, you should try it."

He filled a glass with the beverage and handed it to her.

"Okay, thanks" she said taking a sip.

"Okay, now, we need to talk".

Stiles sat on a chair opposite the sofa Lydia was sitting on. For the first time, the girl noticed that he had actually changed a lot since high school. He was more muscular and his shoulders had broadened. Stiles caught her staring and she quickly turned away.

"Where have you been, Lydia?"

"Um, away from here?" she couldn't help it, she kind of used sarcasm all the time when she was around him.

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed" but she wasn't the only one, Stiles had always been the master of sarcasm.

"At first, I went to my dad in Atlanta and stayed there for a couple of years. Then, it was college time and now I live in New York City."

"That's great, Lydia. Really great. What did you study in college?"

"Mathematics."

Lydia had always loved Maths. In high school she tried to act like a nut head, so she could preserve her popular status. However, Stiles was the only one who had understood that she actually had a brain and from then on she stopped her act and showed her teachers how good she was. Her favorite class had been Maths and therefore she decided to continue a Math career.

"If someone had to study Mathematics, it should be you, Lyds. I bet you were the best of your class."

Stiles smiled with the half smile of his and Lydia had the urge to kiss him…

Wait, what? What was she thinking? She wasn't attracted to Stiles, she couldn't be, she didn't even know him anymore, the man he has become. And she DEFINITELY didn't want to kiss him!

"What have you been doing all this time, Stiles?" she asked trying to get those annoying thoughts out of her mind.

"Well, we left to Seattle for a while, just to make sure Malia's dad was settled in okay at his new house. Then, we returned in Beacon Hills and took online classes for our degrees."

Lydia's ears were ringing. Had he just said 'Malia'? He was co-living with the were-coyote? Seriously?

Lydia had never really been fond of that girl. At first, she had no problem with her, but after Ali's death and before Lydia's leaving town, Malia tried to befriend the strawberry blonde haired girl. In reality, though, she had been trying to take Allison's spot in the pack and that made Lydia dislike her.

"You live with Malia?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"For a few years now." Stiles replied simply.

"You're, um, together?"

"Yeah. Since high school."

Stiles was smiling, but not his usual goofy smile. It was a smile she knew all too well. Because it was her smile, the one he used to have only when he was looking at her. Lydia felt like someone was punching her in the face.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." She was happy for him, but still something didn't feel right.

"What about you, Lydia? Is there someone in your life?"

"Me? Um, no… There have been some guys, but they didn't stay for long."

"I'm sorry".

However, as Lydia was watching the man in front of her, she would think that he didn't seem so sorry. More, like, relieved she would say.

"So, Stiles, tell me about the rest of the pack. How are they? What have they been doing all this time?"

"Well, Scott and Kira got engaged and Derek's already married and has a baby with his wife, Denise. They all live here, except from Isaac who's always on the road but visits us rarely. Oh, and Melissa married my dad, so now Scott and I are officially brothers."

"Oh my God, this is great, Stiles! I can't believe it. And Derek's a father?" she couldn't help her excitement. She almost wished she have been there herself to all those events, almost. "And what about you and Malia? Are you engaged? Or married?"

"Nah, we're just a couple. You know, still that boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

'At least they aren't married!' Lydia thought even though she couldn't understand why she should care.

"So I heard about your mom. I'm really sorry, Lyds" continued Stiles.

"Me, too" her mother and her breast cancer weren't what she wanted to talk about in the moment.

As they were sitting there, the front door opened and a woman's voice called.

"Stiles, I'm back" Malia said.

"Malia, in the living room" he shouted back.

Malia entered the room and when she saw Lydia sitting on the sofa, she seemed like she had just encountered a ghost. 'How ironic', the strawberry blonde thought, 'others see frenemies from the past and they act like they've seen ghosts and others feel followed by them'.

"Lydia!" said Malia, still shocked.

"Hey, Malia" she greeted and then turned to Stiles "I should go".

"No, Lydia, you can stay for dinner if you want" Stiles replied, as Malia, having passed her state of shock, went into his waiting for her arms.

"No, really, it's fine. Thanks, though" Staying another moment in this room, having to watch the couple into each other's arms was already starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Lydia got out of the room and went to the door. Stiles, being faster than her, opened it for her. Malia had stayed in the living room, so it was just the two of them. Lydia stepped outside and immediately felt that familiar feeling. She turned towards the thing that was following her, but again she could see nothing.

"What's wro…" Stiles started, but then stopped abruptly.

Lydia turned to face him. He was looking where she had a second ago. His jaw was clenched and the look in his eyes had hardened.

"Stiles?" she asked a little scared.

"It's time for you to go, Lydia. It was great talking to you" he said quickly. Then his eyes fell on hers, his gaze softened and he smiled "Don't be a stranger, Lyds".

Lydia went to her car and got inside. Before she started the engine, she looked back to where Stiles was standing. He was still staring at the place she thought she had felt the 'presence' was.

Lydia was already driving away and didn't see Stiles moving forward and talking to someone invisible for the human eye.

_I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying to improve my writing skills and grammar, but it's difficult to write in a language that's not your native one. I hope you liked this chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4: A Mother's Love

_Chapter Four_

Lydia knocked on the door and waited for her mom to open it. After a few seconds, she heard footsteps from the inside running to get the door. That definitely wasn't her mother, the sick woman would never run for someone knocking the front door.

Finally, a young lady, probably a couple of years younger than Lydia, was the one who opened.

"Welcome home, Ms. Martin".

There was a polite smile on the woman's face. Her white teeth came in contrast to her deep brown skin. She had a lean body and was a few inches taller than Lydia. What struck the strawberry blonde about her appearance, though, were her blonde-dyed hair. They made her look really funny and Lydia thought that probably something had gone wrong with the hair dye.

"I'm Zoey, your mom's caretaker".

"Hi, I'm Lydia" the strawberry blonde replied, shaking hands with the girl.

"I know. Your mother talks a lot about you. Anyway, she just fell asleep, so why don't you go let your things on your room, while I make you something to eat? It's already past noon, you should be hungry".

"Actually, I'm starving" Lydia answered laughing. "Thanks".

She was tired from the trip and the meeting with Stiles, but her stomach growled like it hadn't had food for days.

Lydia walked up the stairs slowly. Suddenly, memories from the time she lived there came rushing to her mind. Memories of her childhood, when her dad was still living with her and her mom, before her parent's divorce, memories of Stiles following her to her room while holding her bag and memories of Allison and herself singing, laughing and talking about boys…

****** **_**flashback **_********

"_I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, OH OH!"_

'_Walking on sunshine' was blasting from the stereo on one corner of Lydia's bedroom. Allison was sitting on the king-size bed, while the strawberry blonde was looking at her closet for something to wear on her date that night._

"_I bet Aiden will not give a damn about what you are wearing, Lyds. It's not like you will be wearing clothes for a long time" Allison said to her best friend, in between singing._

"_Probably, but I still wanna look good. So, which one is better?" Lydia was pointing to the two dresses she was holding. One of them was a plain black knee-length dress, while the other one was deep red, shorter than the first._

"_The red one, definitely" Allison said and then grabbed the magazine lying next to the bed._

"_Ali, how do you feel with this whole Scott-Kira thing?" the strawberry blonde asked after a while._

_Allison let out a big sigh and answered._

"_I don't know. I mean, it's kind of confusing. I'm happy for Scott, I really am. And I like Kira, it's just that I will always have feelings for him. He was my first love, you know"._

_Lydia knew. Or kind of. She knew how strong Allison's feelings for the young Alpha were, but she never experienced herself such strong feelings for someone. Sure there had been Jackson, a couple of other guys, and now Aiden, but never had she felt in love. She didn't even know what love was, since her mother wasn't a very affectionate person and she was always out with friends and her father rarely called._

"_But it's time to move on. And I have Isaac now" continued her best friend and smiled when she said the Beta's name._

"_Isaac is a good guy, Ali" Lydia said and she meant it._

_The girls smiled to each other and then Lydia turned to put on her red dress, while Allison resumed with her singing 'Walking on Sunshine'._

****** **_**end of flashback **_********

Lydia was about to open her old bedroom door, when a voice called her name.

"Lydia?" her mother's voice was barely audible.

The strawberry blonde walked hesitantly towards her mom's bedroom. She turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

The room was dark inside; the curtains didn't let any light in. In the dim light, Lydia could see a figure lying on a dark shape, which the girl knew wasthe bed.

"It's nice to see you again, honey" her mom said with a tired voice.

"Hi, mom" was the only answer she could give.

"Come. Sit here, beside me" Mrs. Martin motioned for her daughter to come closer.

Lydia was hesitant at first, but then she found the courage and sat beside her mother. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't talked to the older woman for a very long time and she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I missed you, Lydia" her mom reached to take her hand and she let her, not pulling away.

It was difficult, she realized. Difficult to be here in this town again, but even more difficult to be in the current condition; knowing her mother was now a breast cancer patient and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then it hit her. She had missed her mom. They may have never been close, but she was still the woman who gave birth to her. What would happen if she died? Could Lydia endure it? She had already lost Allison, Aiden. Could she lose another person she loved?

"Lydia, are you okay?" her mom asked after a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she managed. "I missed you, too, mom".

That was all it took. Suddenly, tears were falling from both of the women's eyes. The older woman opened her shaking arms and her daughter crashed into them. It felt good for both of them to be that close to each other.

After a few more moments, the hug finally ended, but Lydia didn't let go of her mother's hand.

"How are you feeling, mom?" the strawberry blonde asked seriously.

"I've been better" the older woman smiled weakly. "But, I'm so happy to see you. You've made my day".

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for so long, it's just that…"

"It was hard for you, I know. You shouldn't be the one to apologize, though. I should have been there for you, when everything happened. I'm so sorry, sweetheart" a new round of tears started falling from her mother's eyes, but this time they weren't tears of joy.

"You couldn't have known, mom" Lydia replied with a low voice.

For so many years, the young woman had been blaming her mother for always being away and leaving her daughter behind to an empty big house. To some people living alone in a mansion sounded like paradise, but not to her. She had felt alone, abandoned. So, when the sad events happened, one reason for her leaving Beacon Hills, was the fact that only empty house walls would be waiting for her and the grief would take the best of her.

But, now, as her mother apologized for not being with her daughter when she needed her, Lydia let go of her feelings of abandonment and forgave her mother immediately. She didn't know why she did forgive her, though. Maybe she really believed her mother when she said she was sorry or maybe she just wanted to feel close to someone again. Which of them were true, the strawberry blonde didn't know.

Mrs. Martin let out a small yawn and Lydia, after squeezing her hand, slowly stood up from the bed.

"Have some sleep, mom. It looks like you need it".

"Can you promise me something, Lydia?"

"It depends" came quickly out of her mouth.

God, she needed to start trusting people again. Taking a deep breath she corrected "Okay".

"Can you please not leave?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be here when you wake up" Lydia smiled.

After that, she turned on her heels and walked to her own bedroom. She was taking off her clothes, to have a shower, when a voice spoke from behind her and Lydia froze.

"Nice tattoo, you got there".

Lydia turned and exclaimed:

"Allison?"

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger? I'm a terrible person mouahahahaha :P Anyway, I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I really am! I hope you're not too mad.! So, did you like this chapter? It's longer than the previous ones and wait did Lydia say… Allison? A penny for your thoughts; review.! _


	5. Chapter 5: Allison is that you?

_Chapter Five_

"Allison?"

Lydia's voice came out as a whisper.

"Is that you?" the question was obviously rhetorical. She knew that the girl in front of her was indeed her best friend. Only problem was that her best friend had died long ago. The strawberry blonde was so shocked that she didn't realize at first the familiar feeling that filled her. The one she felt and thought that it was someone following her.

"It's me, Lyds" Allison replies, a sad smile on her lips.

"But this is not possible" she was on the verge of tears. 'This can't be real', 'this can't be real' she kept saying to herself.

"I thought so, too. But, here I am".

Lydia run to her best friend and slammed her body against hers. Only she didn't feel like she fell on top of anyone. Just cold air.

The strawberry blonde shivered and stepped back immediately. What had just happened? Why couldn't she feel her friend? Several thoughts came rushing in her mind, but she pushed them away quickly. She was a banshee, but that didn't mean she could see dead people. And ghosts didn't exist, right?

"Al…" she tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice.

"Well, that's one of the problems of my condition" Allison wore again a bittersweet smile.

"C-condition?" Lydia stuttered. What condition?

"You know… being a spirit".

It felt like all the air of the room flew away. Lydia's ears were ringing. Allison, a spirit? She had heard many crazy things, hell she was a freaking banshee, but never had she heard of ghosts. And that explained her freaking out reaction.

"Y-you're a g-ghost?" she continued with her stuttering.

"We prefer the term 'spirit', but yeah" Allison said.

Taking a deep breath, Lydia tried to speak, managing for once to maintain her voice.

"How can you be a spirit Allison?"

"That's an easy question, Lyds. I thought you were the smart one" Allison smirked, but then continued "I didn't fulfill my purpose".

"Your purpose?" Lydia was now truly bemused. "What purpose?"

"My purpose of life, of course".

'Like that explains a lot' the strawberry blonde thought.

"What is your life's purpose? And how does someone know what theirs is?"

"Well, every human or you know", Allison winked to her friend, "supernatural being comes to life with a purpose…"

"Like destiny?" Lydia interrupted.

"Hmm… kind of. Anyway, if they die, before they have fulfilled it, they become spirits. So, when I died, I became one. Later, you figure out yourself, what your life's purpose is. I don't know how, you just do" the hunter finished.

Lydia was trying to figure out everything Allison had said. Then she became curious about something.

"Ali, what was yours? Purpose, I mean".

"To save my friends" the brunette answered simply.

Then piece by piece things started making sense to Lydia. The feeling she had of someone following her was indeed Allison. The fact that so many times in the past Lydia had been in various bad situations, but she always managed to get out of them unharmed, as if someone was watching over her. As if she had a Guardian Angel, as if she had Allison.

"You were with me the whole time, weren't you" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Right from the day I died" the brunette replied.

"But why me? Why did you choose to be with me and not with Scott?" wondered the strawberry blonde.

"You were the only one who got so lost, Lyds. You were the one who needed me more than anyone else" Allison smiled warmly at her best friend.

Lydia didn't know what to say. She had indeed lost herself, after her friend's death, but she didn't think that she deserved her protection, either. Scott had cried and yelled and screamed and cried over and over again for Allison. That, Lydia, was certain about.

"Allison? Why didn't I see you before? I mean, I always felt like someone was following me, but I couldn't see you. Why?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"You weren't in Beacon Hills" came the answer.

"What's so special with Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked bemused.

"Are you seriously asking this question. After every werewolf, were-coyote, kanima, nogitsune you've met in Beacon Hills. You even became a banshee here!" Allison laughed and then continued "Beacon Hills is also the place where I died, that's why you can also see me and not just feel my presence. And not everyone can do that either".

"Who can?" said the smart girl.

"Two people that I know of; you and…" she trailed off.

"And?" Lydia waited patiently.

"Stiles" Allison replied simply.

Then Lydia remembered the expression on Stiles' face while they were standing on his porch, when the girl had felt again the presence of, as she now knew, Allison.

"Did he see you? How did he do that? I couldn't" she exclaimed.

"Lyds, Stiles, but not our Stiles, just an evil spirit who was using his body, was the one who killed me. I guess that gave the ability to our Stiles to being able to see me as spirit. He always knew what I became after that night".

"Why couldn't I see you, though? While we were on the porch?"

"Because spirits can be invisible when they want to".

Lydia's jaw dropped open, making Allison laugh. 'God', Lydia thought even when she was so surprised, "I missed this laugh, so much'.

"Lunch is ready" came Zoey's voice from down the stairs.

When Lydia turned around to her best friend again, she saw no one. Allison wasn't there. Instead on the spot she had been standing, there was a small paper note. Lydia walked quickly towards it and read it.

_**By the way, it was Stiles who told me I should be YOUR Guardian Angel.**_

_**-Ali**_

* * *

_A/N: Did you like this chapter? Let me know, by leaving a review if you have some time.!_


	6. Chapter 6: Steak and Beans

_**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Lydia descended the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. Her stomach was by now growling.

After her talk with Allison, she had had a quick shower and then had put on a pair of pajamas she'd brought with her. She wanted to go curl on her bed, but her stomach had a mind of its own.

"It smells good" she said once she entered the kitchen.

Zoey had just placed a plate with steak and beans on the table. As Lydia sat on her seat, Zoey brought a glass of water in front of her.

"Do you want something else to drink?" she offered.

"No, thanks. I'm good" the strawberry blonde replied.

"I hope you like steaks. I guessed you like this food, like most people" Zoey said pointing to the meat in Lydia's plate.

"Um…yeah. Thanks" was Lydia's answer.

The truth was that she didn't like steaks or any meat for that matter. She was a vegetarian, she had been for years now. It wasn't that she didn't like meat, but the fact that it used to be a poor animal bothered her. Lydia knew it sounded crazy and silly, but she couldn't help imagining animals being slaughtered when seeing some piece of meat.

Lydia ate her beans and she started playing with her steak, not taking a bite from it.

"You're vegetarian, aren't you?" Zoey asked guiltily.

"Um…yeah" Lydia said and then added "but you couldn't have known".

"I'm terribly sorry! I'm going to make you something else!" she stood up from her chair and was about to open a drawer to prepare something else for Lydia, but the strawberry blonde stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I'm not hungry anymore, too. Please, don't make something else" she said smiling warmly.

"Are you sure?" the caretaker felt guilty.

"Really, I'm fine".

Lydia stood up from her chair, grabbed her plate and glass and was about to take them the sink to wash them, but now it was Zoey's turn to stop her.

"I'm going to wash them. You go to your room and rest. You must be tired after your trip".

Lydia didn't complain, because she was indeed really tired. Even if she liked driving, her trip had been long and she wanted nothing else but to go to sleep. And that's what she did. She fell to her bed and immediately drifted away in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up a couple of hours later from some voices coming from downstairs. Slowly, Lydia stood up from the comfort of her bed and went to the bathroom. She changed into some clean clothes and checked her face on the mirror. After applying some makeup and making sure her hair didn't look like a bird's nest, she left the bathroom.

The voices were coming from the living room and that's where Lydia walked to.

Zoey and Stiles were talking in hushed voices and stopped abruptly when they saw Lydia standing on the doorframe.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" the strawberry blonde asked while her heart started beating faster when his honey-brown eyes were looking straight into her green ones.

"Waiting for sleepy beauty to wake up" he said with a grin on his face.

Lydia blushed lightly on his comment, which made Stiles grin even more. Zoey, in the meantime, was looking from one of them to another, smiling knowingly.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone" she said standing up and walking out of the room, giving Lydia a wink.

Lydia blushed even more, but she couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she like "liked" Stiles. Not that she didn't feel attracted to him, because, seriously, who couldn't?! But she was certain she didn't like him more than a friend.

"You won't come with us?" The boy called out to the caretaker.

"Nuh, I have to stay here" she shouted back. "Maybe later".

"Okay, see ya, Zo" he said while standing up himself.

'Zo'? Did they know each other? Lydia wondered.

"C'mon, Lyds. Let's go" Stiles said, motioning her to the door.

Lydia obeyed and together they got out of the house. Stiles walked over to his car and shortly after, she followed him, making herself comfortable on the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked after Stiles had pulled away from the driveway.

"I told the guys you're back and they wanted to see you. After all it's been a long time" he said.

Going to meet the guys after all this time? Okay, so she wanted to see them again, but would they accept her back? The truth was, Lydia missed each and every one of them, maybe not every one because Malia was in the pack too, but she wanted to see the rest of them. But would they want to see her? Stiles said that they wanted to, but is that so?

"Don't be nervous, they are all excited you're back" Stiles said.

She hadn't even realized she was biting her nails out of nervousness. Immediately she stopped and decided to stop thinking about facing her old friends. Instead, she started asking questions to Stiles.

"So you know Zoey?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, for about two years now" he replied.

"Oh" was her answer.

"You didn't realize, did you?" a smile was playing on the corner of his lips.

"Didn't realize what?"

"What Zoey is" he answered simply.

"What do you mean by 'what she is'?" she paused and thought about it for a moment "wait, you mean as in she is not human?"

"Mm-hm".

"She is supernatural?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she is a Lighter".

"A Lighter?" okay, so except from the creatures she had known for 10 years to there were also 'spirits' and now 'lighters'. Oh, how perfect.!

"A Lighter: a person with magical abilities, whose power derives from the Earth and is used only in good causes".

"You mean a witch?"

Stiles turned to look at her, a smirk on his handsome face.

" A witch? Do you seriously believe these creatures exist?"

"Why not? Lighters exist, and werewolves, and banshees…and even spirits…"

The color on Stiles' face drained as soon as the word 'spirits' came out of the strawberry blonde's mouth.

By that time, the boy had pulled over in front of what Lydia knew as Derek's old place. The one who belonged to his family and was destroyed in the fire that killed most of his relatives.

"We should go inside, they're waiting for us" Stiles said and got out of his jeep.

Lydia followed suit and not another word about the whole 'spirit' thing was being said throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, AGAIN. Did you like this chapter? On the next one Lydia reunites with her old pack, aren't you excited? Haha. I'm thinking about bringing Cora back in Beacon Hills, would you like that? Let me know, by letting a review.! See you soon, beautiful people.! Until then, I'm giving you all my love xoxo**_

_**P.S.1 Lighters and Spirits are creatures I created in my mind and I'm going to write more about them on the next chapters :)**_

_**P.S.2 Btw the title is very creative haha**_


	7. Chapter 7: Reuniting With The Pack

_**A/N: Dedicated to KrysHarper for their wonderful review on the previous chapter. Thank you for your kind words and yes, you should give it a try and write your own fiction : )**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Lydia followed Stiles to the path leading towards the house. A few moments later the front door opened, revealing a young woman with long wavy hair and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Stiles, who had already reached her, greeted and gave her a quick hug. She smiled at him and hugged him back. Then, they both turned towards Lydia and the girl realized she had stopped moving and was still behind. Quickly, she approached them and gave a small smile.

"You must be Lydia, it's so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many things about you!" the woman said and without hesitation gave the strawberry blonde a tight hug.

"Really? I hope they were all good stuff" she hugged back, a little awkwardly.

"Oh, yes. Especially, Stiles' over here. I've known him for like four years now and every time we meet, which is almost every single day, he talks about you. And yes, they were all good stuff" the beautiful woman reassured her.

Lydia looked over at Stiles and she would swear there have been pink dots on his cheeks, but they immediately vanished.

"By the way, I'm Denise" the woman continued.

"Oh, you're Derek's wife, right?" Lydia asked.

"That's what they keep telling me" she laughed. "C'mon let's get inside".

Denise stepped inside and Stiles gestured to Lydia to move in front of him, while giving a little bow. The strawberry blonde chuckled, but couldn't help the blush from appearing on her cheeks. She stepped inside and the young man followed her from behind.

Denise led them to the living room. The room was huge, with a fireplace on one side and a plasma TV on the other. Bookcases and a dozen of cushions were filling the rest of the room, along with some children toys lying on the floor.

Lydia had just sat on the sofa, when a baby started crying. 'Of course, Derek is a daddy' she thought, still unable to believe it.

"I'm gonna go check on Lily and be right back" Denise said, leaving the two old friends alone in the living room.

"I've never thought I'd see this place looking like an actual home" Lydia said when Denise disappeared.

"Yeah, it's really nice, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm".

After that, they both stayed in an awkward silence until Lydia continued.

"So you've been talking about me 'every single' day?" she teased him.

"Me? Nuh… Denise is over exaggerating" Stiles replied with one of his head spasms Lydia knew so well. It was nice to see that not everything had changed after all those years.

She didn't have time to reply back, before the front door opened, followed by several people's footsteps.

"Are you sure she's here?" a voice, which couldn't be anyone else's but Kira's, squealed.

"A hundred per cent" Malia said.

It didn't take long for the two girls to appear. Kira let out an excited scream when she saw the strawberry blonde sitting on the couch.

"Lydiaaaaa!" she screamed and run towards her.

Before Lydia could even stand up, Kira's arms were already around her, squeezing her so tight Lydia couldn't breathe. A few moments later, the kitsune let her arms fall, but didn't take a step back.

"You're back, you're back.! Oh how I missed you!" she said and hugged her again.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake up my daughter!" a voice, Derek's, said.

Lydia's eyes were full with tears when her friend finally pulled back. She looked around the room and smiled so brightly, someone would think the sun itself had paid a visit in the house. Most of her pack was here; Kira, Stiles, Scott, Derek, Malia and even Peter.

Kira squeezed her again, Scott lifted her off the ground and spinned her around, Derek, yes the unapproachable Derek, placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her, Peter after saying "So you missed me that much", to which Lydia chuckled, hugged her, too. They may have hated each other on the past, but it didn't quite matter in that moment. Even Malia smiled at her, but then proceeded on sitting on Stiles' lap.

It may have bothered Lydia, if she wasn't so happy to be with her old pack to care. Shortly after everyone had taken their seats on the couch and the cushions lying around, 'That's why there are all those cushions in here' Lydia thought, the strawberry blonde noticed another person staring at them from a few meters away.

"Um...hi" she said to him.

"Hey" he replied awkwardly.

"Oh, this is Liam" Scott informed, feeling a little bad for forgetting his mate.

"Are you another one of his wolves?" Lydia asked teasingly.

"His first Beta" Liam winked at her, while approaching her.

"Nice to meet you, Liam".

"The pleasure is all mine" the Beta took the Banshee's hand and brought it to his lips.

Lydia blushed finding his gesture cute, but couldn't help from looking over at Stiles. She couldn't read his expression, however. Was it possible he was jealous? 'No, you need to stop thinking like that, Lydia! His girlfriend is on his lap, for God's sake!'

"Well…Liam, c'mon sit here, man" Stiles said with an unnatural edge in his voice, pointing to an unoccupied cushion on the floor.

"I'm kinda busy right now" he replied, winking once again to Lydia.

Stiles was about to answer back, when Denise came in the room holding a baby in her arms.

"Why do you always act like a 'pack of wolves'? How is my daughter ever going to sleep with the noise you're doing?" she said trying to look angry, but at the sight of Derek the corners of her mouth curled up. "Hey, babe".

"Hey, love" Derek's face brightened up when seeing his wife and daughter.

He stood up and walked over to them. He kissed Denise on the lips and after smiling at her, took their daughter in his hands.

"Hey, sunshine, daddy missed you today" he said to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You weren't with her for two hours! My poor niece" Peter commented, but you could see the affection for the little baby girl in his eyes.

"Man, I'm gonna be sick from all this cuteness" Scott said.

"Not gonna be the only one" added Stiles.

"Well, the girls are about to melt in a few seconds" Liam commented.

All the women in the room looked indeed like they were going to melt any minute now. The sight of the proud daddy and his little princess was just too cute. Lydia found herself wondering if she could ever have a family like that, too. A husband looking at their baby with the look of adoration Derek was wearing for his daughter. Without realizing, her eyes flickered over to Stiles, whose eyes were already on her.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG let me just say that this chapter was so cute to write. I keep imagining in my head Derek holding a little baby and SMILING.! And I like Denise, too.! Anyway, did you like the chapter? Let me know : )**_

_**Some thing about this fiction:**_

_**-Next chapter will be on Scott's POV (yes, I know some of you said it will be a little confusing having lots of POVs, but I really need to do this one. You'll see why ;) )**_

_**-From now on every chapter will be dedicated to the first person who'll have left the first review on the previous chapter (so review!)**_

_**-This fiction contains events from the show until the end of season 3B, not 4. I know I've written about Liam, but Lydia doesn't know who he is. I'm not sure if I'll write about other characters first appearing on s4, I'll see : )**_

_**-This is a Stydia fiction, so no hate if anyone's shipping Stalia (after all I said from the very beginning this is going to be a story about Stiles and Lydia).**_

_**\- Characters like Isaac and Cora will be coming up soon, I promise ;)**_

_**\- Even if I said it's a Stydia fiction, I'll get into the other characters too.**_

_**-And last but not least, THANK you ALL for reading my story and I'll really try to update sooner.**_

_**Now it's time for you to review ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Best Friend's POV

_**A/N: Dedicated to Australia meets Germany. Thank you for reading and liking my story.! Btw I'm Greek, so we're both Europeans, yayy lol : )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Scott's POV_

Scott was sitting on the couch, watching Kira with a bunch of magazines on her laps and hands trying to decide which dress she liked best. When he proposed to her, he had no idea she would non-stop talking about their marriage. To be honest it was annoying sometimes. However, he was happy if his fiancé was too, because watching her smile was the best thing in his world.

"What do you think about this one?" Kira asked and came over to him.

She sat on his lap and showed him the dress she was referring to. It was a long strapless one with a deep décolleté.

"I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding, it is said to be bad luck" Scott teased her.

"These are just superstitions, nothing wrong with seeing it. So do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but don't you think it's a little too sexy?" he asked.

"Hmm…you're right. And it's not me, either. This dress, however, would have been perfect on Lydia" Kira said with a sad smile on her face.

Scott knew how much his fiancé missed their old friend. The girls may have not known each other for a long time before Lydia's departure, but Kira had really liked the strawberry blonde. He missed her, too, but he understood Lydia more than he'd like to admit.

He had lost Allison, too, after all. Not just a few times had he thought about fleeing, but then decided against it because he couldn't just leave. He was the Alpha of his pack and he needed to be strong for them. Allison would want him to stay, too.

But things for Lydia were worse. Not only had she lost her best friend, she had lost Aiden, too. And Stiles, oh well, Stiles was at the time starting to date Malia. So in a way, Lydia had lost Stiles, too.

"So I guess, I'll look for another one" Kira said, bringing the Alpha back to the present.

Scott was about to reply when someone opened the front door and came walking to the living room. Stiles grinned when he saw his friends and Scott could feel that he had something big to say.

"What's up, dude? Why are you smiling like that?" Scott asked curiously.

"You will never believe who's here!" the brown-haired guy answered excitedly.

"Is Isaac back?" Kira wondered, a small smile starting to appear on her face.

"Nuh…someone else is".

Scott could have told it wasn't Isaac the person his best friend was referring to. Stiles looked way too excited and happy. A thought came to his mind, but he immediately pushed it away because it couldn't be possible she was here.

"Are you gonna tell us or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Lydia is back!"

Silence filled the room. Scott and Kira stood there, frozen. Stiles, however, was beaming from head to toe.

"Stiles what are you talking about? Lydia isn't here" Scott said getting closer to Stiles.

To be honest, he thought his best friend had gone crazy. There wasn't any other explanation for his current condition.

"What? I talked to her" Stiles replied "Hey, I'm not making this stuff up, I really did talk to her. She came to my place, ask Malia if you want" he continued after realizing his best friend's thoughts.

"Lydia is here?" Kira asked breathlessly.

"Yes! She's at her mom's now" Stiles assured.

"Then let's go see her" Kira suggested excitedly.

"Even if she is here" Scott voiced, "I don't know if she would like to see us".

"Please, Scott, let's try to get her to meet us" Kira begged her fiancé.

"Okay" the Alpha promised.

He just couldn't refuse anything to his soon-to-be-wife. He loved her too much, she came to become his anchor. She didn't exactly take Allison's place, everyone just had moved on and they came in peace with the fact the huntress was gone.

"Stiles, you go get her while Kira and I go find the rest of the pack and then we all meet at Derek's, okay?"

* * *

"Liam, you're being beaten up by a woman! When are you going to man up?" Peter yelled, amusement in his voice.

"I don't like hitting women" Liam shouted back.

"Don't ever treat me like a girl when fighting again" Malia spoke, shortly after a loud thud was heard followed by someone yelping in pain.

Scott and Kira had finally reached the pack and Derek greeted them. He was sitting on the Nemeton, the tree that had caused them so much pain, and was watching Liam and Malia fighting. Peter was a few meters away from them and was about to start laughing with a poor Liam lying on the forest floor.

"Guys, I have something to tell you" Scott shouted.

Slowly, everyone approached him and waited for him to start talking.

"Don't tell us that Lydia is here, it's not even funny" Peter said, before he even opened his mouth.

"How did you- Oh, yeah, Malia told you. So it's real, isn't it?" Scott turned to Malia and she nodded.

"Is Lydia that friend of yours who left when you were in High School? The Banshee?" Liam asked curiously.

"If she's here, we have to see her" Derek said ignoring the youngest member of the pack.

"That's what we'll do. Stiles is bringing her to your house, so let's go" Scott replied and putting a hand around Kira's shoulders, they started walking towards Derek's place.

* * *

"Ugh…I can smell her" Malia said when they had reached the old house.

"Are you sure she's here?" Kira squealed excitedly.

"A hundred per cent".

Scott had just entered the house when he saw his fiancé crashing Lydia's bones with a tight hug. He smiled, it was good to see the strawberry blonde again. Had it really been 10 years? Lydia looked the same, just a little more matured.

Taking a look around him, he saw Stiles sitting on the couch watching Lydia with glee in his eyes. Scott smiled even more, but then looked over at a tight-jawed Malia. 'Whoops' he thought.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake up my daughter!" Derek said when Kira's voice got a little higher.

Derek was such an overprotective dad. Ever since Lily was born, he couldn't stop worrying about her or think about her. She was 24/7 in his mind.

After all of them greeted Lydia, everyone took a place on the bunch of cushions lying on the floor. Kira went to sit next to Scott and laid her head on his shoulder.

Scott saw Malia making a show about sitting on Stiles' laps and rolled his eyes. 'She will never mature' he thought.

A few moments later, Lydia noticed another person in the room and they greeted each other. Scott introduced his first Beta, a little ashamed he had forgotten all about him.

The minute Liam started flirting with Lydia, Scott looked over at Stiles. His jaw was tight and he was glaring at the Beta. When Liam kissed her hand, Lydia turned and gave a quick look towards Stiles.

"Well…Liam, c'mon sit here, man" Stiles said and Scott could identify a bit of jealousy on his best friend's voice.

"I'm kinda busy right now" Liam replied and for a moment the Alpha was actually worried for his Beta's health.

"Why do you always act like a 'pack of wolves'? How is my daughter ever going to sleep with the noise you're doing?" Denise said, coming in the room with lily, trying to look angry, but at the sight of Derek the corners of her mouth curled up. "Hey, babe".

Denise saved the day. She kissed Derek and handed the baby to her husband. Then, the proud daddy started sweet talking with his little princess and Kira after "awing" curled herself even more into her fiancé. Scott wrapped an arm around her, but didn't miss the way Stiles and Lydia were looking to each other.

'Uh-oh, this is not going to be good…' he thought.

* * *

_**A/N: I can't actually believe I'm updating within a day, woah *clapping for my awesomeness* hehe just kidding.! Did you like the chapter? Don't forget to leave a review (remember I dedicate the chapters to the first ones who review) xoxo**_

_**P.S. this is actually the longest chapter I've ever managed :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Chilling with Da Family

_**Dedicated to pinkfire101. Here's another chapter : )**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"So Lydia tell us, any boyfriends?" Scott asked curiously.

The pack was sitting on the Hale's living room, after having finished the delicious dinner Denise had prepared for them. The women had all volunteered to wash the dishes, but Derek's wife had refused to let them and instead told them to make dessert.

So here they were now, enjoying the chocolate cake Kira had made, because neither Lydia nor Malia were capable of doing anything in a kitchen, reminiscing stories from the past and asking Lydia about her life away.

Lydia realized Scott was still waiting for her answer.

"Um…well…there have been a few…" she said a bit hesitant.

"Woo, spill!" Kira squirmed excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Er…there has been Robert, one of my classmates when I was still in college, then Daniel, an actual douchebag when I first moved in NYC and Laurent, whom I was with for almost two years" Lydia confessed and then added "Of course there have been many one night stands, but they were nothing serious".

"Sounds like you have had a boring sex life" Derek teased, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from his wife.

"Who knew Ms. Martin would actually continue being her old self?" Peter said, winkling his eyebrows.

"Woah, surprisingly I'm jealous of you" Malia commented and everyone could tell she sounded friendlier towards the strawberry blonde.

The reason for that might have been the fact that the two girls had worked together earlier on their mission 'How to destroy a kitchen', where both of them had excelled on burning the cake. After that, Kira had to bake another one.

Lydia smiled at the were-coyote. Maybe Malia wasn't as bad as she had thought.

Throughout their whole boyfriend-of-Lydia's conversation, Stiles was the only one who hadn't said a word or even made any other sound. However, that didn't mean he hadn't heard the whole thing, because the truth was, he had never paid more attention to any other conversation in his life.

Apparently, though, his lack of actions wasn't passing unnoticed. Denise, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, next to her husband, had been watching Stiles for quite a while now. A small smile started takin form on her lips.

The doorbell rang and Derek was the one who went to answer. He came back after a while with the Sheriff and Melissa following him from behind. The woman let out a happy scream when Lydia rushed over her and hugged her tightly. Then, the strawberry blonde shook hands with Stiles' dad and kissed him on the cheek.

**Stiles' P.O.V.**

Seeing Lydia hugging his dad and Melissa made Stiles feeling incredibly happy for some unexplained to him reason. It felt right. 'Like they are family, like she's their daughter in law, like she's mine'.

Immediately, he cursed himself. He was in a relationship with his High School sweetheart, for god's sake! 'Damn you, Stiles!' he thought.

While he was still cursing, his dad patted him on the back and went to sit on one of the chairs Scott had brought for him and his mom.

Scott's mum and Stiles' dad. Stiles smiled thinking about his family. He had always considered Scott as his brother and Melissa as his second mom, but now they really were a family. And his dad was happy, which made things even better.

Malia grabbed Stiles' hand, making him return his attention to the present. He looked at her smiling face and returned the smile. Then his gaze drifted to the girl who had been holding his attention the whole evening. She was currently talking with Melissa and Denise and her mesmerizing green eyes shone from excitement. Once or twice their gazes met, but Lydia quickly turned her face back to the other two women.

"You're still in love with her" a voice from behind him said.

Stiles froze in his place, because he knew way too well who that voice belonged to. He had heard it for more than a decade. Heck, it was the voice that had been informing him for Lydia's wellbeing all this time.

He stood up and Malia looked up at him questioningly. He excused himself to the restroom after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He had already turned his back to his friends and didn't see the jealousy in Lydia's eyes.

"Now you're following me to the bathroom, Allison?" he asked when he had reached the unoccupied room.

"Aww I can't believe my daydreams are going to come true" she replied sarcastically.

Stiles laughed, but not one of his usual laughs. He wasn't really in the mood.

"What do you want, Ali?"

The spirit sighed, but answered "You still love her, Stiles" it was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't be dating her for over a decade if it were otherwise" he decided to play dumb. It was safer this way, right?

"You know I'm not talking about Malia, Stiles" the ex-hunter rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I'm not in love with …" Stiles tried to say the strawberry blonde's name but couldn't. He'd be lying to both Allison and himself if he did. "I love Malia" he said finally.

"Maybe so, but you can love more than one person, you know" Allison replied matter of factly.

"No, you can't. You can like a lot of people at the same time, but YOU. CAN. LOVE. ONLY. ONE" Stiles was by then doing all his weird spasm movements. "And you know it, Ali. Did you ever love Isaac?"

The question seemed to have brought pain, because he could see the hurt in Allison's brown eyes.

"No, I didn't. Not in this way. But I was starting to" she let out, her voice almost a whisper.

The young man didn't want to continue this conversation and seeing his friend, he understood that neither did she. That's why he changed the subject.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Allison seemed relieved and managed to smile a little.

"Since you brought Lydia here. I've been with you guys all evening".

"Had any fun?"

They both burst into laughter until someone knocked on the restroom's door.

"Stiles? Are you laughing all by yourself… in the bathroom?" she teased.

'Man, just the sound of her voice is like an angel has come to Earth' he thought.

He opened the door and replied, a smile on his face.

"Yep…wanna join me?"

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter is completed! I've been trying to write this for a week (dunno, didn't have any ideas, inspiration, etc. etc.). Sooo, I would really love to hear (or just read lol) some of your ideas about how this story should continue. Anyway did you like this chapter? It was a small one, not much action, not much fun, but you know what they say 'everything's calm before the storm' ;)**_

_**P.S.1 I'm on vacations and my Internet connection is so slow, so I don't know when I'm going to upload again :/**_

_**P.S.2 Review for a dedication : )**_


	10. Chapter 10: A New Friend

_**Dedicated to imashuckingwolf0728 : ) sorry for not updating sooner, hun! And I also want to dedicate this chapter to definetelynotme who wrote the LONGEST and SWEETEST review I have ever received. Thank you so much for your wonderful words!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

The sun rays were coming through the curtains and the birds outside were singing their usual cheerful melodies. Lydia wanted to stay in bed all day, doing absolutely nothing, but she couldn't fall asleep again with so much light and noise.

She slowly opened her eyes, just as her phone vibrated. She reached for it and grabbed it from her nightstand. She unlocked the password she had been using for several years and was surprised to see who had sent her a text message this early in the morning.

'_Want to hang out today? Just girls! –Denise'_

Lydia smiled and texted back quickly: _'Sure!'_

Smiling to herself, she stood up from her very old yet comfortable bed. The two women had just met the day before, but had clicked immediately. Lydia felt like Denise actually understood her, since Derek's wife had informed her she had also lost one of her favorite people a few years back, her both beloved little sister.

The phone vibrated again. _'Be there in thirty'._

She walked to her suitcase and grabbed the first thing her hands laid on. Another one of the 'Lydia facts' that had changed since her best friend's death. Once, she would pick her outfit after doing some thinking over it, but not anymore. She still cared for her appearance, she was THE Lydia Martin after all, but she wasn't the Bimbo she used to act to be.

After she had put her dark blue jeans and white sweater on, she walked out of her room and headed to her mother's bedroom. She opened the closed door, making as less noise as possible, and found her mom asleep.

"Stay strong, mom" she mumbled softly and closed the door again.

Then, Lydia descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen. There she found Zoey, hovering above a jar with a spatula in one hand.

"Good morning" Lydia greeted the girl, opening a cupboard and grabbing the packet of cereal.

"Oh, 'morning" Zoey replied, turning abruptly around, spilling some of the jar's contents on the floor.

"What are you doing?" the strawberry blonde asked curiously, sitting on a chair.

"I…um…well…" the caretaker stuttered.

"Is it any Lighter stuff?" Lydia continued and watched as Zoey's face transformed into a shocked one.

"You know?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Stiles told me yesterday, but didn't explain too much. Just that you're a Lighter, a creature whose power derives from the Earth and is used in only good causes or something like that" Lydia answered, after chewing a spoonful of cereal.

"Lighters can actually manipulate and handle nature's power" the caretaker said, causing Lydia's eyes to widen.

"You can manipulate nature?" she asked curiously.

"Well, some Lighters can, I can't. I can only manipulate wind, I'm not strong enough for all of nature's power".

"Um…okay…" Lydia said, unable to believe her.

"You don't believe me, do you" it was more of a statement, than a question.

"Sorry, it's just that it's too much, even for me" the strawberry blonde admitted.

"The fact that you're a Banshee doesn't mean you know everything about the supernatural world" Zoey said smiling.

"How do you know I'm a Banshee?" Lydia asked and immediately understood how lame her question sounded. Her friends must have told her already.

"Stiles was the first one to tell me. You know, he talks a lot about you" she explained, winking at Lydia.

Just then the strawberry blonde's phone vibrated. She clicked on the screen and saw another text message, this time from Stiles. _'Heard you're having a girls' day today, have fun : )'_

"Talking about the devil" Lydia murmured and couldn't help but smile. "Um…I'm going to get ready, Denise is coming to pick me up".

She stood up from the table, grabbing her bowl and washing it in the sink. She, then, hurried back upstairs to go get ready. She brushed her teeth and then pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was applying some make up, when a voice from behind startled her.

"Do you like Zoey?"

"What the hell, Allison? You scared the hell out of me" Lydia exclaimed frustrated.

The brunette just laughed.

"It's not funny" Lydia continued, but a small giggle escaped from her mouth. "But to answer your question, yes, I like Zoey, she seems like a nice person."

"Everyone seems nice at first" Allison mumbled, as a honk was heard from outside.

Lydia looked through the window and sure enough Denise was waiting for her in her driveway.

"I think I should go" she said, looking at Allison and then chuckled. "Will you come?"

"I'm always there with you, Lydia" the brunette smiled softly, raising her eyebrows in exaggeration.

* * *

"So where do you want to go first?" the beautiful woman asked from the driver seat.

"Um…to be honest I'm kind of craving an icy Beacon Hills chocolate" Lydia admitted emphasizing 'icy' and causing Denise to chuckle.

"Let's go get some then" she replied and pulled over outside a small bistro.

"It's so good to be here once again" the strawberry blonde exclaimed, while stepping into the cozy place.

The wooden floor was covered by small multicolored carpets and the walls were filled with paintings, articles from newspapers and photos from the usual customers and celebrations that had taken place in the little café.

Lydia walked over to the board with the photos. A few people lifted their heads and gasped, while whispering to each other, when they saw the strawberry blonde. The town was so small and everyone gossiped about anything. That moment, for example, the hottest theme was Lydia Martin's arrival.

The strawberry blonde, however, didn't pay much attention. She just strolled off and stood in front of the old board. Sure enough, the picture she was looking for was there. It was one of herself and Allison, who was being hugged by Scott from behind. Stiles was also in the picture; he was standing next to Lydia, but instead of looking at the camera, he was staring at her with a look of adoration in his eyes.

The photo was taken around the time when Lydia was still with Jackson, but before she knew about the supernatural world. Those had been great times. She may have been oblivious to it back then, but now Lydia knew that Stiles had always been there, beside her. That is until Malia came to the picture…

"I wish I had met Allison, she seemed like such a great girl. I have said it so many times before, but it's the first time you hear me saying it" Denise stated and Lydia smiled, not taking her eyes from the photo.

"She was indeed great. She would have liked you, too" the strawberry blonde replied, eventually turning around to face Derek's wife.

Then, the two women headed to the outside of the café, where there were round tables and chairs for the days when the weather was warm. They ordered their cold chocolates and waited for their icy drinks.

"I know so many things about you and I just met you, it's crazy" Denise laughed after a while.

"On the other hand, I don't know anything about you and I'm really excited to learn how you and Derek ended up together".

"Well, we met about three years ago and it was love at first sight. For me at least" she paused, letting a giggle escape at the memory of her first encounter with her husband. "Then, we got to know each other and a year later he proposed. Now we have Lily".

"Aww" Lydia said, "That's so cute. I'm so happy Derek found someone like you. He deserves it after those psychos he dated in the past".

Denise started laughing, right at the time when the waiter brought the cold drinks.

"Scott and Stiles have also mentioned his exes with the same term 'psychos'. Were they really that bad?" the woman asked, taking a sip of her chocolate.

"Um…if we're referring to Kate or Jennifer, who both tried to kill him…" Lydia let out, chuckling.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Denise joined laughing.

Lydia took a big gulp of her drink, enjoying the chocolaty taste. She stared at the grinning woman sitting in front of her and smiled. She already liked her and she felt like they were going to become great friends. Of course, Allison would always be her best friend, but maybe it was time for the strawberry blonde to make more good friends.

"And you know, someday you'll find your happy ending, too" Denise added a few minutes later.

"I hope so" Lydia replied and a picture of Stiles came to her mind.

* * *

_**A/N: YES, I AM ALIVE! lol Sorry for not updating sorry; I'm just studying for school :'( Anyway, am I the only one who really likes Denise? By the way, Breaden is not in this story, so of course there's no Derek with her, even though I ship them so much in the show (not more than Stydia, but yeah...). So, loves, remember to leave a review for a possible dedication ;)**_


End file.
